peelfandomcom-20200213-history
04 June 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-06-04 ; Comments *The Phantom Fifty reaches number nine. *John says that he is off to the Isle Of Man TT races next week. Sessions *70 Gwen Party #3. Recorded 4 May 1993. Available on the Snape Records CD – John Peel Session 1, 2, 3 & 4 *Bivouac #2, repeat, first broadcast 31 October 1992, recorded 4 October 1992. No known commercial release. Tracklisting File 1 begins *Dinosaur Jr.: ‘Raisins (Promo CD – Out There)’ (Sire Records) *Little Annie: ‘Bless Those (LP - Short And Sweet)’ (On-U Sound) *Augusta Furnace: ‘Venus Esoterica (7 inch)’ (Ruling Factor Records) *Derek Enright MP: ‘Eleanor Rigby in Latin (CD – The Exotic Beatles Part 1)’ (Exotica Records) *70 Gwen Party: ‘Walkabout’ (Peel Session) : (JP: ‘They bestride our world like a colossus. That’s 70 Gwen Party in session.’) *Vitamin: ‘Alice In Donderland (12 inch – Muffin’ In Mokum)’ (Mokum Records) *Bivouac: ‘Popsong’ (Peel Session) *Smashing Pumpkins: ‘Cherub Rock (12 inch)’ (Hut) : (JP: ‘It’s all so noisy isn’t it really. Don’t you sometimes yearn, for what we at One FM call quality music. You know, Sting at his most introspective, something like that.’) : (11:30 news) *Fugazi: ‘Sweet And Low (LP – In On The Kill Taker)’ (Dischord) *Culture: ‘Zion Gate (LP – Baldhead Bridge)’ Joe Gibbs Music *Radial Spangle: ‘Gutter Chain (CD – Ice Cream Headache)’ (Mint Industries) *New Decade: 'Statue Of Gold (12 inch)' (Out Of Romford Records) *Fudge Tunnel: ‘Grit' (CD – Creep Diets)’ (Earache) announced as Always? File b begins *God Is My Co-Pilot: ‘Straight Not (7 inch – My Sinister Hidden Agenda)’ (Blackout! Records) *70 Gwen Party: ‘Like Richard Dadd’ (Peel Session) John desperately tries to remember the name of Richard Dadd’s most famous painting. It was called The Fairy Feller's Master-Stroke. *Screaming Lord Jim & The Piccadilly Squares: ‘What's The Wooly Bully? (LP – The Big Itch Volume 4)’ (Mr Manicotti Records) 1991 Festive Fifty *'09': Fall, ‘A Lot Of Wind (LP –Shiftwork)’ (Cog Sinister) *S Bicknell: Track 1 (12 inch - Quest EP)’ (Cosmic Records) *Bivouac: ‘Bad Day Song’ (Peel Session) *Wawali Bonane: ‘Ba Kulutu (CD – The Second Breath)’ Sonodisc *Brian Dewan: ‘Obedience School (CD – Brian Dewan)’ (Hello Recording Club) : (12:30 news) *Reverend Horton Heat: ‘Big Little Baby (LP – The Full Custom Gospel Sounds Of)’ (Sub Pop Records) File b ends *70 Gwen Party: ‘Knee Deep In Evil’ (Peel Session) *Bim Sherman & Strange Parcels: ‘More Is Insane (10 inch)’ (On-U Sound) :(JP: ‘For no particular reason here’s a golden gasser.’) *My Bloody Valentine: ‘Thorn (12 inch – You Made Me Realise)’ (Creation Records) *Strapping Fieldhands: ‘Eggs In The Reservoir (7 inch EP – Future Pastoral)’ (Siltbreeze) *Humming Bird: ‘Fuji Isn’t Sleeping Yet (CD – Mode Of Conduct)’ (Felee) *Fuse: ‘Train Trac. 1 (2xLP – Dimension Intrusion)’ (Warp Records) *Johnny Burnette Trio: ‘The Train Kept A-Rollin’ (7 inch)’ (Coral) :(JP: ‘Sophisticated programming of a frankly breathtaking nature, I think.’) *Slow Change Madagascar: ‘Commercial Pilots (7 inch)’ (Dtox) *Bivouac: ‘Good Day Song’ (Peel Session) *Virginia Mukwesha: ‘Nyarara (CD - Farai)’ (Piranha) File d begins *That Dog: 'Jump (2x7 inch – That Dog)' (Magnatone Products) *70 Gwen Party: ‘Nip’ (Peel Session) *Dr Phibes And The House Of Wax Equations: ‘Deadpan Control Freak (CD – Hypnotwister)’ (Quigley Records) : (1:30 news) *Bad Religion: ‘American Jesus (CD – Recipe Of Hate)’ (Epitaph Records) *Ruby Johnson: ‘How Strong Is My Love (CD - I’ll Run Your Hurt Away)’ (Stax) *Bivouac: ‘Money Song’ (Peel Session) *Roots: ‘Lap II (12 inch EP)’ (Force Inc. Music Works) *Fishmonkeyman: ‘What’s The World Coming To? (12 inch – Seven Monkeys In A Tree)’ (Groovey Cardboard) *Acetone: ‘Cindy (CD Single - Acetone EP)’ (Hut) File 1 ends: file d continues on to Steve Edwards sitting in for Lynn Parsons File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1993-06-04 *b) L292-a *d) L292-b ;Length *1) 02:59:45 *b) 00:39:40 *d) 00:45:50 ;Other *1) Note that during the second half of the show the recording intermittently drops out for a second or so. *b) and d) Files created from L292 of the SL Tapes, digitised by Bill. ;Available *1) Mooo *b) Mooo *d) Mooo Footnotes Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Festive Fifty Category:SL Tapes Category:Isector Category:Wrong Track Moment